vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Miwa
|-|Hiroshi= |-|Brave= |-|Fused with Bouichirou= |-|New Law of Identity= Summary Hiroshi Miwa is the deuteragonist of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. He is a student of the Constant Magic Academy who looks up to his aniki, Akuto Sai, and takes onto the mantle of the hero Brave using a suit created by Bouichirou Yamato. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 8-C, Low 7-B via nuclear fusion bomb | Low 7-C, higher with Anti-Demon King Combat Mode, Low 7-B via nuclear fusion bomb | Low 7-C, higher with Anti-Demon King Combat Mode, Low 7-B via nuclear fusion bomb | 1-A | High 1-A Name: Hiroshi Miwa, Brave, Legendary Hero, Demonic Beast Slayer | The Law of Identity, New Law of Identity Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Male Age: 15 | Unknown while fused with Boichirou | Predates existence as the New Law of Identity Classification: Constant Magic Academy student, Hero | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection (Can create mana balls), Flight, Air Manipulation (Can create tornadoes) | All previous abilities, Weapon Mastery (He has great control over the many different weapons his suit can offer him), Plasma Manipulation (Can compress plasma in a field to create high temperature plasma balls), Absorption (His suit can absorb and destroy mana), Radiation Manipulation (Any life form within a five kilometer radius that do not have radiation shielding will be endangered by the radiation of the nuclear fusion bomb), Durability Negation (The monomolecular cutter is a string that is only as thick as a single molecule that allows him to cut his opponents at a molecular level), Dimensional Storage (The suit's equipment is located in a different dimension and can be transferred to the user), Homing Attack (Can change the trajectory of his lasers), Instinctive Reaction (His suit grants him the ability to automatically dodge incoming attacks), Transformation (Anti-Demon King Combat Mode), Statistics Reduction (Anti-Demon King Combat Mode uses the mana canceller to weaken everyone a few hundred meters around Hiroshi), Power Nullification (The mana canceller can negate any mana within a few hundred meters of the user), Information Analysis (His suit tells him about his opponent's powers and how to fight them), Forcefield Creation (The suit is covered by a dimensional fault field that protects him from external damage), Explosion Manipulation (His plasma balls are able to create big explosions), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (With the heat resistance cape), Extrasensory Perception (His suit is equipped with a mana canceller to avoid being tracked) | All previous, Gravity Manipulation (Via his suit's gravitational control), Teleportation | All previous, Time Travel, Subjective Reality (Can project his desires into the reality of the Afterlife; these, however, can be overwritten by those with a more important role in the story than a side character like him) | All previous abilities to an infinitely higher degree in addition to all of Bouichirou Yamato's abilities, Immortality (Type 10), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11; Perceived Akuto's creation as only a piece of paper on an infinitely vast room), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Speaks to the reader during both the prologue and fifth chapter of Act 13) | All previous in addition to all of Akuto Sai's abilities, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence Attack Potency: Unknown | Building level (Fought Mister X's Demonic Beast and Peterhausen considered him his equal), Small City level via nuclear fusion bomb (A nuke that will leave nothing but scorched earth in a radius of three kilometers) | Small Town level (Able to create an explosion comparable to a small sun which was able to destroy Zero), higher with Anti-Demon King Combat Mode (Fought Kei Sakura), Small City level via nuclear fusion bomb | Small Town level (Doesn't appear to be physically stronger than before), higher with Anti-Demon King Combat Mode, Small City level via nuclear fusion bomb | Outerverse level (Should exists on the same level of existence as The Extra-universal Gods) | High Outerverse level (Serves as the new The Law of Identity, but he is still an incomplete version of it) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic (Stated to be faster than Peterhausen) | At least Supersonic (Landed an attack on Zero's avatar) | At least Supersonic | Irrelevant | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 (Should be roughly equal to Act 2 Akuto) | Class 100 (Lifted a space shuttle) | Class 100 | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Building Class (Can damage Mister X's Demonic Beast, His attack has the same power as Peterhausen's) | Small Town Class | Small Town Class | Outerverse Class | High Outerverse Class Durability: Unknown | Building level (Tanked Peterhausen's attacks) | Small Town level (Tanked his own explosion) | Small Town level | Outerverse level | High Outerverse level Stamina: His suit is powered by a nuclear fusion reactor. By Act 11, it gained a second miniature nuclear fusion reactor that acts in case the first one is unable to operate. His stamina is infinite during Act 13. Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, Tens of meters with laser beams, Hundreds of meters with mana canceller, Three kilometers with nuclear fusion bomb, Five kilometers with radiation | Same | Same, Irrelevant with Subjective Reality | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Intelligence: Hiroshi is boy with great control over his Brave suit. He gained all of Bouchirou's knowledge after fusing with him. As the new Law of Identity, he should be nigh-omniscient. Standard Equipment: His hero suit, which is equipped with a high frequency sword, a monomolecular cutter and six laser beams. * Optional Equipment: A nuclear fusion bomb, mana canceller, heat resistance cape Weaknesses: His strongest techniques will force the suit to rest 1 minute before being able to attack again. Key: Act 1-Act 2 | Act 3-Act 8 | Act 9-Act 12 | Act 13/Within the Afterlife | Act 13/Fused with Bouichirou | New Law of Identity Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Time Travelers Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Forth Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Nuke Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users